Pulled
by NancyMay
Summary: Ok, I've just found out that Frank is not coming back for season 5. Not a happy bunny! So here is a a way that Frank and Alice can continue their relationship without him being in Ballarat. I've done the long distance relationship thing, but I don't think I will end it like mine did; 9lb3oz screaming baby girl!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Frank and Alice story born out of the fact that Frank is not in Series 5, according to reports. Aaargh! It will likely have more than one chapter, and is based on personal experience.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank pulled onto the drive of Alice's house, the house that had become home since he and Alice had got engaged. It had been pointless keeping two houses going and as his lease was up for renewal on his house they had agreed they would live together in her house until such time as they got married. Talk in Ballarat did not bother them, it wasn't as if they were likely to produce a tribe of illegitimate children, not at their age!

He had some news that he was dreading telling Alice, what had transpired this past week in Melbourne would hit her hard, it had certainly hit him hard and would change their ideas for the future. Having been away for a week all he wanted to do was to sink into Alice's arms and show her how much he had missed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Alice was adding some notes to an autopsy report. She rarely brought work home but the practical autopsy and discussions with Lucien had taken so long she decided she could just as easily finish off at home as in the morgue, and it would be more comfortable. Frank was due back from Melbourne that evening after a week away and she wanted to be there when he arrived. Jean had given her a casserole to keep hot in the oven for their meal, it would keep, she said, and any leftovers would freeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's only me, Alice!' Frank called as he walked through the door.

'In the kitchen!' she called, she had one sentence to finish and that would be it; she could concentrate on welcoming her fiancé home. Putting his hat and jacket on the rack in the hall he went to find her and bent to kiss her neck as she leant over her work.

'Hello,' she turned and smiled at him, 'good week?'

But the expression on his face told her it wasn't.

Alice had, up to now, struggled to read facial expressions and body language, but Frank's face told her things hadn't gone well. She pushed her report away and turned to face him fully.

'What's the matter?' She searched his face for clues.

'We need to talk.' He put his arms round her, this was not the homecoming he had envisioned, his hope, when he'd left at the beginning of the week was a reunion of the baser kind! A whole week away from Alice had been hard to bear, she was warm and loving and eager in bed! He'd missed that.

He took her hands in his and guided her to the couch in the small living room.

'I'm being relieved of duty here at Ballarat.' He came straight to the point, no point in beating about the bush.

'What?!' she was astounded, 'why, what've you done?'

'Heaven knows,' he replied, throwing his hands in the air, 'our conviction rate is good, we have a strong team; and that includes you and Lucien; but they want me to be an instructor at the College in Melbourne.'

'And if you say no?...' she asked.

'That's it, end of career,' Frank looked so unhappy, devastated. Ballarat had become his home. He had slipped into the way of working, accepted Blake as a rogue, but effective, Police Surgeon, and had fallen in love again. Life had looked so good.

Alice leant in and kissed him. 'Do you have to move to Melbourne?' she asked.

'Well, it's five days a week, there may be the odd weekend, but I suppose not, why?' While he knew Alice was a logical person he couldn't see what she was aiming at.

'Well,' this was hard to phrase, 'why don't you work in Melbourne during the week and come home at the weekend?' She cocked her head to one side, waiting for his answer.

'You'd be alright with that?' He was amazed she could blandly suggest such a thing, for him a partnership, marriage meant being together all the time.

'Frank,' she took his hands in hers, 'I want to stay here. I've built up a relationship with Lucien as Police Surgeon, and, I hope, a good reputation as a pathologist; it took time to be accepted as a woman in a man's world, we have friends here, I...'

He knew she was right, it was a solution he hadn't thought of. He could stay at the college during the week, if he had to work over the weekend she could come to him, although they would have to stay in a hotel until they were married, but if Alice was prepared to put up with it, so was he.

'Are you sure?' He pulled her close.

'Not really,' she admitted, 'but it is an option, we can only try,' she stood up, 'but for now, you need feeding...'

'Bugger dinner,' he quipped, 'I've a better idea.' and he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've done the long distance relationship, it's not too bad, my daughter is testament to that!


	2. A remarkable day

**This is the second chapter of 'Pulled'. I confess I have done 3 drafts of this chapter as it has proved difficult to write. I kept getting into too much detail. I'm not sure if I will add any more chapters to this story.**

 **As always review and comments welcome.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I now pronounce you man and wife,' the Registrar's voice cut through the stillness in the small room, 'you may kiss the bride.'

Frank pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers, tenderly.

Alice looked into his soft, brown eyes and smiled. The past ten days had flown by since Frank had told her he was being reassigned to Melbourne as an instructor. They had managed to book a wedding 'ceremony' in a lunchtime with Jean and Lucien as witnesses. As Alice had remarked, it was a good idea they didn't want a big wedding, anyway, there was no way they could have booked one in the time available.

'Well, Mrs Carlyle,' Frank quipped, 'how do you feel?'

'I'm not sure,' she admitted, 'a bit as if I'm in a dream.'

Lucien and Jean congratulated them. They had watched this romance grow, slowly and sweetly, pleased that their friends had found happiness.

But, it was a day of work, celebrations would have to wait. Frank had arranged to take Alice to dinner at the Colonist's Club that evening, a honeymoon would have to be just the weekend in a hotel in Melbourne, after which Alice would return to Ballarat alone, leaving Frank to start his duties at the Police College. That's how it was going to be for the foreseeable future, living between Ballarat and Melbourne.

Now to go and tell the station.

Lucien had to run Jean home, Agnes was babysitting and Jean had assured her they wouldn't be long and Jenny didn't need feeding for a couple of hours. Jean had really thought Rose would be a better idea, but Lucien had said she wasn't available, why, he wouldn't say. In fact Lucien had asked Rose to see if she could get a couple of pictures of the happy couple, she was sworn to secrecy.

Rose dutifully positioned herself outside the Civic Hall, just out of sight. As Alice and Frank had come out, arm in arm, Lucien had held Jean back, he'd explain later, and Rose managed to take quite a few pictures without them knowing.

Alice took a deep breath as they walked into the station, part of her was dreading this. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know it was just...well Alice had always been very private about her personal life.

'Afternoon, Boss,' Bill Hobart greeted them. He raised an eyebrow noticing Dr Harvey (that bloody woman) had her arm through Frank's and was very smartly dressed, 'Dr Harvey.' They were not usually so open about their 'relationship' even if everybody did know.

'Bill, Charlie,' Frank couldn't keep the grin of his face, 'we'd just like you to know we've just got married!'

There was a loud crash as Ned dropped his cup, Alice smiled at his shock and went a little pink.

Charlie stood up, he'd had a feeling something was in the air, 'Congratulations,' he smiled, 'you kept that quiet.'

'Yes, well, with me moving to Melbourne we didn't have much time,' agreed Frank, ' so it has been a bit of a rush.'

'Does that mean Dr Har...er Dr Carlyle is leaving too?' asked Bill.

'No, sorry Sergeant,' smiled Alice, she knew Bill found her a bit hard to deal with, but actually she quite liked him, 'I'm staying on here, Frank will come back at weekends, certainly for now. And it's still Dr Harvey at work.' She had discussed this with Frank and he'd agreed she should keep her maiden name as her professional title. Working wives were a novelty in Ballarat, but as she said, as more people got to know she would probably become know by her married name.

'Right, you lot, back to it,' laughed Frank, 'I need to get the rest of my paperwork up to date before I leave on Friday.'

'And I must get back to the morgue before Dr Blake starts the next autopsy.' Alice pointed out, but before she could leave Frank caught her and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Alice blushed and fled before anyone could say anything. She'd get him back for that later!

Lucien threw Alice out of the morgue just as Frank came down to collect her and take her home.

'Go!' he shouted, 'this is your wedding day, at least leave on time for a change.'

As Frank escorted out of the hospital she turned to him,

'Don't you dare kiss me in front of the station, again!' she tried to sound annoyed but couldn't keep the smile from playing round her lips.

'Oh a dare, is it?' he took her arm and tucked it in the crook of his, 'well I like a challenge!'

'Frank,' she rolled her eyes heavenward. Life was obviously going to be quite a lot of fun with Frank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the Colonist's Club after a quiet meal at a secluded table, and walked back to their house. There was an envelope taped to the door addressed to 'Mr and Mrs Carlyle'. Alice took the envelope as Frank unlocked the door. As he realised she wasn't taking too much notice of him he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. She squealed with laughter, 'For heaven's sake, Frank, put me down!'

He set her down gently and drew her into a long deep kiss.

'What's in the envelope,' he asked eventually.

She drew out the contents, in it was a short note,

'Dear Mr and Mrs Carlyle,

Congratulations, hope you like these,

Rose.'

'How?...' she gasped. They looked at each other and in unison said, 'Lucien!'

The photographs captured Alice and Frank in a completely unguarded moment, smiling and looking at each other as they came down the Hall steps.

It was a lovely end to a remarkable day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know a lunchtime wedding is, well, a bit sneaky, but I did have colleagues who did this.


	3. A body!

A shortish chapter giving Frank and Alice a chance to work together while he is in Melbourne. Set immediately after their honeymoon weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank leant forward to kiss his wife goodbye, on the steps of the hotel, but was immediately interrupted by a shout,

'Superintendant, superintendant! Sir!' a cadet came running towards them and skidded to a halt, 'sorry sir, but you're needed at college. There's a body.' The cadet was breathless, leaning forward his hands on his knees, he hadn't registered the presence of Alice as she was blocked from his view by Frank.

Frank looked at Alice, and turned to address the cadet,

'Steady on, son,' he told him, 'take your time and tell me what's going on, slowly.'

'Richards, sir,' he gasped, 'he was on an early morning run and found a body, underneath a tree.'

'Right,' he turned to his wife, 'Alice, I think we might need a pathologist.' He raised an eyebrow, and turning to the taxi driver, patiently waiting to take Alice to the train station, 'Change of plan, can you take us to the Police College, please?'

'No problem, sir,' he nodded, 'All three of you?'

'Please,' Frank ushered the cadet into the front and he and Alice sat in the back. He squeezed her hand, 'We can phone Lucien from the college, let him know you'll be delayed.'

She squeezed his hand in reply, all the while thinking she would have to do the job of Police Surgeon as well as pathologist. She had stepped in for Dr Blake on occasion, to her this was no different.

The young cadet was grateful for the ride back to college but he was dying to know who the woman was. The Super was obviously familiar with her but how he'd no idea. Frank could almost sense the curiosity and decided to put him out of his misery.

'This is Dr Harvey, cadet, she is my wife and a pathologist.' Frank smiled, 'Dr Harvey has also stood in for the Police Surgeon at Ballarat on occasion, so I think we'll have need of her, don't you?'

'Yes sir, if you say so,' the cadet agreed, but the Super's name was Carlyle and hers was Harvey; he was curious.

Frank could see this was an intelligent cadet, thinking through the current situation, 'My wife is known by her maiden name when she's working, cadet.'

'It's alright, young man, don't worry if you forget,' Alice smiled, she felt surprisingly comfortable in spite of giving a total stranger rather a lot of information about them.

'Yes, ma'am.'

The taxi pulled into the college grounds and the passengers alighted, the cadet took Alice's suitcase and put it safely in the reception of the college. He took them both to the site of the incident. No one had touched the body, which was a great relief to Alice.

There was a group of cadets standing around, whispering.

'Right,' Alice looked at them, well Frank had asked her if she would like to lecture occasionally, no time like the present, 'What do you see?'

Silence, 'Come on, what do you see?' She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes wide, her voice sharp.

'A body?' one solitary voice.

'Oh, just a body?' Alice wasn't impressed, 'what about the area?', possibly she was being a little harsh but, really.

'The grass has been trampled,' another cadet volunteered.

'How many of you have walked round the body?' She asked.

Two or three put up their hands, sheepishly.

'And what did you see?' Honestly, anyone would think they were being interrogated in court.

'He's looks like he's been thrown there,' another cadet suggested.

'Has anyone touched him, looked for identification?' She was crouched down by the body, moving his jacket with a finger. Frank passed her a handkerchief which she used to turn the lapel over, looking for a wallet; nothing. 'Right, we need to get him to the nearest morgue so I can do an autopsy.'

'You, cadet,' Frank pointed at an unsuspecting rookie, 'ring for an ambulance, explain that it's to take a body to the morgue.'

'Superintendant,' Alice addressed her husband formally, 'do you want the cadets to observe an autopsy? I don't mind as long as they don't get in the way.'

'Good idea, Doctor, strike while the iron's hot, eh?' He smiled, but he had to admit he was surprised she suggested it, Alice did not normally like an audience when she was working, unless it was Lucien. She raised an eyebrow.

'Superintendant, perhaps you would like to assist.'

Frank walked over to her and whispered, 'Don't push your luck,' with a grin.

'So kind.' She smiled, sweetly, back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morgue, Alice and Frank changed into white coats and gloves to undress the body. The cadets stood back, leaving enough room for the Doctor and Superintendant to work. Alice handed gloves to all the cadets and asked them to check the clothing for identification, contents of the pockets. One cadet pointed out that the man had not had a bath for some time. Alice had been caught out with this before, with Sid Bartel, and informed the boy that not all people were fortunate enough to have homes with running water, or homes at all. Suitably chastised, the cadet continues examining the pockets. There were a few stale breadcrumbs, probably from a sandwich eaten some days ago.

The body now lay under a sheet on the examination table. Alice went over the body from top to toe, explaining as she went what she was looking for, signs of injuries, old and new, state of the hands and fingernails, bruising, evidence of long term illness. She had the cadets look closely at everything; they were in the way but she felt they might as well learn something. Everything of note she showed them. She ordered some x-rays and while they waited she got them to discuss the case. What should they look for? What was out of the ordinary? She found some of them, on the whole, quite intelligent and thoughtful; one or two kept a distance. It was no use being offended at an old, unwashed man, who had died under suspicious circumstances. It was part of their job, to detect, she told them. It could be an ugly world out there. If all they wanted to do was escort children and old ladies across the road and direct traffic, may she suggest the boy scouts?

Frank stood at the back of the group of cadets, smiling; really she was a remarkable woman, his wife. She deserved dinner out for this, she could have gone home and left it to a local pathologist, but, no, she stepped up when she was needed.

The x-rays came back and showed a fractured skull but not an injury that would cause death, even in one so frail. She checked for a wound but it was old, perhaps a week old, definitely not the cause of death.

Now was the real test of the cadets, she was going to open up the body. Taking a scalpel she made a 'Y' cut in the torso and peeled back the skin, two cadets went down. A smile played at the corner of her mouth, she'd seen this many times before. She cracked the sternum, one more down. She proceeded to take out various organs, checked the stomach contents, all the while explaining what she was doing, what she was looking for, and stepping over unconscious cadets!. She weighed the organs and asked Frank if he would mind taking notes . He had no objection at all. They were down to two cadets, strangely enough it was the two who had stood back when they were doing the first exam of the body. They found this part fascinating.

'Well, what do we know?' she asked the remaining two cadets.

'That there's nothing unusual?' Hesitated one.

'But, didn't you say, Doctor Harvey, his heart was enlarged?' the other one had been paying attention it seemed.

'Indeed,' said Alice, 'so...?'

'Perhaps it just gave out, y'know, he hadn't eaten for a while, you said,' the cadet was gaining in confidence, 'and it was cold last night, maybe it was just too much for the old feller.'

'Well, Superintendant, you may have at least one cadet with a modicum of intelligence.' Alice smiled, 'Well done, young man, you're right. It was indeed too much to be starving, out in the cold and so frail. So sad, that it comes to this for some of our older generation.'

'What do we do about his identity?' The cadet asked.

'Try fingerprints,' Alice suggested, 'otherwise he may have to be buried in a pauper's grave with no name.' Of all thing this saddened Alice, to have no one to mourn you in your passing. For all they knew he could be a retired soldier, someone who had done some good at some time in his life, but now that was gone. She covered the body and slid it into the morgue fridge, then took off her gloves and coat.

'So, what happens now?' The Bright One asked.

'You can tidy up the morgue, please,' she indicated the unconscious forms of his classmates, 'and I have to write the autopsy report.' She picked up the notes made during the autopsy and asked Frank to find her somewhere she could finish her paperwork. Frank found her a quiet office and went to help the surviving cadets move their friends, saying he'd be back shortly.

She felt a tickle on the back of her neck as he moved her hair and kissed the nape.

'Hello, got them sorted?' she smiled as she turned to face him.

'Yes, they're all a bit embarrassed,' he handed her a welcome cup of tea.

'They'll learn,' she took the cup and put it down on the desk ,standing up she linked her hands behind his head. He responded by putting his hands round her waist and pulling her close into a passionate embrace.

'Frank,' although Alice welcomed the attention, and indeed had initiated it, 'someone might come in.'

He leaned back and with one hand turned the key in the lock.

'They'll have to knock, first,' he quipped, and continued from where he'd left off.

'Mmm,' Alice purred, 'I wish I didn't have to go.'

'Do you really?' Frank nibbled her ear.

'I phoned Lucien, he's got three bodies to deal with,' she spoke, her voice low and quite seductive.

'Damn!' Frank muttered, 'suppose you'll have to then.'

'Can you drive me to the station?'

'Of course, I'll go and get a car from the College.' He was about to leave the office when she pulled him back and wiped the lipstick off his face. Wouldn't do for the cadets to see their senior instructor had been indulging in extra-curricular activities, would it!

They spoke little on the way to the station, both knowing it would be that bit harder to part after spending a little extra time together, even if it was for a case. Ah well, at least the week would be a little shorter. At the station she didn't let him go on to the platform, saying,

'You'd better get back, you don't know what will be going through their juvenile minds if you stay too long.' She smiled and kissed his cheek, 'will you phone Lucien and ask him to get someone to pick me up, please. I'll phone you tonight.' And with another quick kiss she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey passed relatively quickly and soon she was joining Dr Blake in the morgue , where he gave her an update on the ongoing case. Three bodies found in the hanger of the Ballarat Flying Club. Back to normal.


	4. Resignation or

A tandem and follow on chapter to 'the sky's the limit.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank answered the phone expecting to hear his wife's sweet voice. His first thought, when he heard Dr Blake, was the worst.

'Frank,' he heard, 'It's Lucien.'

Why the hell would the Ballarat Police Surgeon be ringing him? It was too early for Alice to ring. Oh God!

'Don't worry,' the voice said, echoing round his head. 'Alice is fine.' Lucien recounted the events of the morning, playing down how much in danger Alice had been. 'She's staying with Jean and me until you get back, she'll be well taken care of.'

'Blake!' He shouted down the phone, 'What the hell happened?'

Lucien again reiterated that Charlie and Bill were in no way to blame, that it was a horrible accident and everything had been dealt with.

Frank put down the phone. Alice had been in danger. Oh, he knew she would brush it off when he saw her, but she was his wife and he should be there to protect her! That was it! He'd had enough of politics. He was either reassigned to Ballarat as the Superintendant or he would resign. The town was more than big enough for a station led by a Superintendant, and he was sure that was going to be him!

If they pushed him to resign he'd find some other way to earn a crust, but he was not going to stay as an instructor at the police college when he could do more as a Superintendant of a police station in a good sized Victorian town.

He booked a meeting with those in charge for the following morning. Alice was safe and cared for where she was. He rang the Blake's to see if he could speak to her once his temper had subsided but she had retired for the night. Jean said she would let her know he had called. Jean's voice soothed him, she told him Alice was fine, fast asleep; she'd actually checked as if she was a child; and pain free. Lucien, she said, had administered a painkiller with a light sedative and Alice was unlikely to stir before the morning.

Frank went to bed but couldn't sleep. Every time he drifted off he saw Alice with a knife in her side, blood running down her torso and he woke several times.

The next morning at the meeting Frank spoke about the relevance of leaving a provincial station without senior leadership. How the skills of an experienced officer could enhance the working of such a station. He went on to speak about how local stations knew the public, the relationships, the areas, the working life. This was vital information when it came to solving crime. He urged the Brass to re think their ideas about Ballarat. It was, or had been, an efficient station with a good conviction rate. A station that was always sure of its facts before it filed them and sent then to Melbourne.

He left the meeting hoping he'd done enough to at least get the powers that be to understand that it wasn't right to pare down a station just because they felt it was a small town. Ballarat wasn't really that small, and it was growing; so why couldn't they allow the Police Station to do the same?

He was called in twice more to discuss why Ballarat was such a good station, what he knew about the officers who were currently serving there.

He told them everything they knew and then they decided to home in on Lucien Blake.

Frank explained that he trusted the Police Surgeon, his insight into the human condition was yet another reason the station functioned at the highest level. And it was this insight that invariably got to the truth.

The end of the day came and went, he was told to go and come back the following day. He decided to go and write his resignation letter. He was convinced he had nowhere to go, his career as a police officer was over. If he was lucky retirement was his only option , but he would at least be with Alice. The downside was that she would be working, he would be a kept man and that would never do! So what could he do?

He put an early evening call into Alice. He was relieved to hear her voice, and as he suspected she played down the incident

'Frank, I'm absolutely fine.' She smiled down the phone, touched by his concern, 'Lucien has done a nice job of stitching the wound, Sister asked him if Jean had been giving him lessons! There's no pain or infection, so don't worry.'

'But it shouldn't have happened, Alice' Frank was still upset about it, no matter what she said, 'The station needs a more senior officer in charge.'

'I don't think it would have made any difference, sweetheart,' Alice tried to placate him, 'He had hidden himself so well he'd never have been found if he hadn't gone back to the plane. Charlie's upset about it enough as it is, don't make him feel any worse.'

Frank decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Alice he had been talking to the Police Board about the station at Ballarat. He hadn't mentioned the concerns he had over this case as it involved his wife and it might be construed that all he wanted to do was to get back to the warmth of her bed. Which was a damn good reason to go back.

Alice told him about the case, how it was due to the Flying Club buying an old plane; but unbeknown to them it was being sold by a gang who had committed a robbery in Adelaide. It was their idea that if they sold the plane they could hide their ill gotten gains in the body of the plane and retrieve it when it got to Ballarat. It was an ingenious idea she thought and it would have all been ok if they hadn't fought over the distribution of the money. So in then end the only winners were the flying club who got the plane they wanted anyway. Three of the gang of thieves were dead and the fourth was in hospital under police guard.

'I wish I'd been there,' Frank said, 'I'd like to have seen the look on your patient's face when Lucien threatened to take his leg off!'

'He genuinely believed he'd do it, too.' Alice smiled at the memory and it came through in her voice.

'So, what are you doing this evening?' He turned the conversation to the more mundane issues of the day. Imagining her sitting with Jean and Lucien over an evening whisky after one of Jean's tasty meals. He was a little jealous.

'Not much, I'm going to avoid Lucien and his syringe, or he'll give me another sedative.' She grinned at the memory of him giving her a mixture of pain relief and sedative the previous night. She didn't need either now.

'He's only thinking of your comfort,' Frank said, 'you should be glad. He could have left you at home to suffer alone.'

'I know,' Alice replied, 'and I'm grateful. It is better than the alternative he offered, an overnight stay in hospital. I'm a doctor, I know what they do to you in those places!' She laughed, doctors rarely made good patients and she had to admit she was one of the worst.

'Alice, you're incorrigible!' Frank laughed back at her, imagining her giving the nurses short shrift if they didn't look after her they way she wanted. He was sure Lucien had to take it carefully too!

Frank signed off, whispering a few sweet nothings down the phone which made her blush. He said he'd try to get back earlier than usual.

Alice composed herself and went to join the Blake's in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank was called to the Conference Room during a lecture the next morning. He left his cadets to write up the notes while he went to hear his fate.

The Commissioner indicated he should sit, this was going to be a long one, Frank thought.

'Superintendant, I hear you have some concerns that Ballarat Station has been left rather in the lurch?' He said, looking at the notes from the previous day's discussions.

'Sir, I left Ballarat because I was told I was needed as an instructor here. However, there has been no replacement Superintendant assigned to that station. Currently, two senior sergeants are in charge, which is neither efficient or a good use of their time.' Frank still didn't want to bring their attention to what he knew about the case of the plane and the Adelaide robbery.

'I hear there has been a case involving the police surgeon and pathologist this week.' The Commissioner was trying to draw Frank out, 'and I believe that same pathologist is your wife, would I be correct in that belief?'

Damn! thought Frank, 'Yes Sir, that is correct.' Frank sat up straight and looked his inquisitor in the eye. 'It still remains that there is no senior officer at Ballarat.'

'You feel you've been hard done by, don't you, Carlyle?' The Commissioner eyed him sternly.

'If you mean because at the present time my wife and I live apart during the week, yes in a way, but I had only been at Ballarat for a year and we had a good conviction rate and no false convictions had been made during that year. But it's not just me that's been 'hard done by', Frank continued, 'it's the people of Ballarat too. They have been let down by you!'

The Commissioner tried to interrupt but Frank wasn't going to stop, not now he had something to say and he was going to say it, to hell with his career.

'Ballarat station was reeling from the retirement, on medical grounds, of Matthew Lawson, injured in the line of duty, as he tried to protect one of his junior officers. It was and is a good team, including Dr Blake, they all pull together to protect the residents and keep them safe. They are well know by both the good and the not so good, Ballarat is all the better for them and I want to be a part of that.'

That was it, Frank had said his piece, now all he could do was wait and see what the brass had to think about that, but before he left he stood up and,

'I'd just like to inform you that I am considering resigning from the force, should you continue on this destructive line.' And with that he stood up, saluted and left the room.

The very senior officers in the room sat back and scratched their heads. They turned one to the other and started to argue and mutter about what Superintendant Carlyle had said. Some came right out and said he was right and that the Victoria police department could do with a few more like him. others said he was a loose cannon, brainwashed by that lunatic Lucien Blake. Voices were raised, tables thumped until the Commissioner stopped them.

'Frank Carlyle's record stands before us. Commendations for bravery, testimonies to his fairness, plus his dogged determination to get the right result and conviction.'

'Yes, but, ' a Commander intervened, 'Ballarat is such a small town, it doesn't need a senior led station.'

'Ballarat is growing,' the Commissioner answered, 'the population has increased over the past few years, even if now you don't feel it warrants a Superintendant it soon will do. I am going to put this to a vote. A show of hands for Carlyle to be reassigned to Ballarat for the foreseeable future.'

Out of the six people round the table three raised their hands for Frank. That meant the other three were against. Therefore the Commissioner held the deciding vote...he voted for Frank to go back to Ballarat.

'Would you come back in, please,' the shorthand secretary who had been taking the minutes of the meetings poked her head out of the door.

Frank stood up, drew himself up to his full height (6ft) and almost marched into the room. Standing at the end of the table facing the Commissioner he stood erect with his cap under his arm and waited to hear his fate.

'Superintendant,' the Commissioner stood to deliver his verdict, 'we have listened to you extol the virtues of Ballarat station, and you speak passionately about the staff and the people of the town. I decided to put it to a vote, and it was an even split.' He saw Frank widen his eyes, 'I had the casting vote.'

'Sir...' Frank tried to speak.

'Superintendant Carlyle it is my wish that you continue at Ballarat as their Superintendant for the foreseeable future. However, be aware the station, conviction rate and conduct of all those attached to the station, including the Police Surgeon and pathologist will be on our radar. There is no hiding place.'

'Sir, yes sir, and thank you.' Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

As he walked out with Frank the Commissioner whispered to him, 'Keep your nose clean, Carlyle, and reign in Blake and all will be well.' They shook hands and parted company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank decided he wouldn't phone Alice with the news, knowing where she was he would just turn up. If he caught the next train he could be back at Lucien's in time for dinner. He hoped Jean wouldn't mind!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank paid the taxi and stood in front of Blake's front door. He knocked...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll get it,' the familiar call as Jean went down the hall, Frank could just see her in his mind's eye. He smiled as the door opened and put his finger to his lips to indicate she should say nothing. She smiled and let him in, 'She's in the sun room.'

Frank went straight through, nodding to Lucien as he went and opened the door to the sun room. Alice was sitting nursing a cup of tea. she didn't notice him stand and look at her. He thought she looked pale and a little tired. and it cut him that he should have been there when she needed him. He walked over to her and sat down , 'Penny for them.'

She wheeled round, 'Frank, how, when?' But words were replaced by kisses as he pulled her close to him gently, afraid to hurt her, but desperate to hold her.

He smiled, 'Everything's ok, I'm back as Superintendant here.'

She looked up, her eyes wide, 'How?'

'I told them what was what and threatened to resign.' He grinned and pulled her into a glorious passionate kiss. They parted when they heard Jean called that dinner was ready, Frank stood and extended his hand to his wife and led her into the kitchen.

'Jean,' he said, 'I must apologise for dropping in on you like this, but I couldn't resist surprising Alice.'

'Oh, Frank,' she smiled in reply, 'don't worry, there's always room for one more.'

Lucien shook his hand, 'Good to see you. What news from Melbourne?'

As Jean served the meal Frank told them all that had happened, how he had spoken up for Ballarat Station and the wider community. But the most important part was that he had persuaded brass to let him come back to Ballarat as their Superintendant. Just as he said that Charlie came through the door. He pulled up short, was that Frank's voice he heard, he wasn't looking forward to seeing him. He still blamed himself for the situation with Alice and the doc.

'Charlie!' Jean called, 'dinner's out!'

Alice squeezed Frank's hand and gave him a look that said, 'be kind.'

Frank stood up and went to greet the young officer. Charlie looked worried when he saw his former boss, but Frank held out his hand. Charlie took it and Frank smiled and said, 'Good to see you, son.'

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, 'Boss.'

'Indeed, Charlie, I am your boss, for the foreseeable future.'

Charlie couldn't help but grin at this news, it was a huge relief to him and he knew it would be to Bill, too. Neither of them had enjoyed being in charge, the uncertainty of not knowing what was happening had made things difficult, unnerving even.

'Really?' Charlie's eyes widened, 'That's bonzer, good to have you back, Boss.' He shook Frank's hand enthusiastically.

'Ok, son,' Frank grinned, 'now I think Jean is waiting to serve dinner, and I would hate to keep her waiting, would you?' He clapped him on the shoulder and they walked into the kitchen.

Alice could see that Frank really did not bear any grudge against Charlie, she was pleased. Pleased she had Frank back and pleased Frank could forgive the incident. Things would get back to normal, or as normal as life was in Ballarat.

It was too late for Alice and Frank to go home by the time they had finished catching up on all their news so they stayed the night at the Blake's. In Mattie's old room, the only one with a double bed, Frank held Alice gently, kissing and caressing her, scared of hurting her. Alice reached up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and it deepened until they forgot all their cares and worries and Frank tenderly made love to her, until they finally lay, curled together, and slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I decided that even though we won't see Frank on the screen I could bring him back in fanfic. We'll just have to wait and see what happens in the series. I'm sorry if these two chapters which cross between 'Of children...'and 'Pulled' are a little detailed and possibly waffly but I'm known for my waffling out of the fanfic world!


End file.
